heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Project Reborn
Project Reborn is the thirteenth episode and season finale of Heroes Reborn. It will air on January 21, 2016. Summary As the clock counts down to the end of the world, Tommy finds himself up against his biggest challenge yet as Erica takes drastic measures to see her plan succeed. Malina tries to fulfill her great-grandmother's prophecy to save the world with the help of Luke and Quentin. Meanwhile, Emily and Ren desperately search for Miko. Elsewhere, Carlos is faced with a life and death choice.https://itunes.apple.com/gb/tv-season/heroes-reborn-season-1/id1024664771 Recap Carlos, Jose, and Micah rush the injured Farah to an abandoned hospital near Union Wells High School after she was shot by Joanne Collins while shielding Malina. Micah uses his ability to restore electricity to the hospital, allowing Carlos to operate on her. Trapped in Evernow's Eternal Fortress, Tommy explores the seemingly-endless hallways, calling for help to escape and desperate to meet up with Malina. An extension cord sneaks up behind him and plugs itself into his neck, powering up Erica's portal for about ten seconds. The operation is successful, and Erica, Richard, and everybody wearing the portal watches find themselves in Gateway, 7,957 years in the future. Emily, Ren, and the others look out from the balcony of Gateway at the sandy remains of the planet Earth after the H.E.L.E. In the present day Gateway in Odessa, Phoebe realizes she was left behind after everyone else went to the future, and becomes very angry. She climbs up to the top of the clock tower. Luke, Malina, and Quentin arrive at the base of the tower, just as the first solar flare arrives. Realizing that they won't have enough time to wait for Tommy to catch up to them, Luke ushers Malina and Quentin into the building. He tells Malina that he will buy them time to wait for Tommy, explaining that their destiny hasn't arrived yet. Malina realizes what Luke intends to do and tries to talk him out of it, but Luke remains resolute. He tells her that while he can never be forgiven for his past actions, he believes that there was a reason Malina saved his life in the first place, and entrusts Quentin to look after her. He closes the door, separating himself from the other two, and walks into the road, as Malina desperately screams at him not to sacrifice himself. With one last look at the photograph of his late wife and son, Luke activates his ability of absorption and floats upwards, absorbing the flare in its entirety before detonating himself, eliminating the H.E.L.E.'s first wave. While exploring the Eternal Fortress, Tommy runs into himself from the near future. The other Tommy tells him that time moves in a circle, rather than a straight line, and Tommy's memories begin to return, including his fluency in Japanese. Tommy finds himself viewing the memory of himself at ten years old with his adoptive mother, Anne, watching Claire Bennet on the news revealing the existence of EVOs to the world and learning that she is his birth mother. He then views a memory from 2014, shortly after the Odessa Unity Summit bombing, of his adoptive father, Hiro Nakamura, preparing Tommy for his destiny, telling him "Be brave, my son." In the future Gateway, Emily and Ren find themselves in the city's EVO containment chamber, where Ren immediately finds Hachiro Otomo, as well as the real Miko. When both are freed, Emily confronts Hachiro about trapping Tommy in Evernow. He explains that Erica forced him to do so, as part of a deal with Renautas to get back his daughter. Ren is disappointed when Miko says she's never met him before in her life. Richard finds them and prepares to attack, but Hachiro subdues him, and tells Ren to rescue Tommy from the Eternal Fortress, calling him by his gamer tag "Reckless Ren." Ren eventually agrees, and Hachiro sends him into Evernow, whose coding is rapidly deteriorating. Ren reunites with Katana Girl, and battle through many enemies in the game before reaching the door of the Eternal Fortress. Before Katana Girl disintegrates for good, she tells Ren that they will meet again. Quentin and Malina scale the stairs of the clock tower, heading for the top. Phoebe uses her ability to capture Malina, and Quentin races up the stairs to confront her. He tries to reason with his sister, but in spite of being left behind, Phoebe remains committed to Erica's cause. Finally realizing that his sister is no longer the young woman he once knew, and left with no other choice, Quentin shoots Phoebe twice, and she falls out the window to her death. Malina is released, and she grabs the stairwell's railing to break her fall. At the hospital, as Carlos prepares to stabilize Farah, Jose instead uses his ability to phase his hand into her abdomen, and successfully extracts the bullet, saving her from certain death. Almost immediately, the hospital is set upon by a crowd of desperate citizens, seeking help for their injuries from the highway superstorm. Carlos, having finally discovered his calling, admits them inside for treatment. Back in the Fortress, Tommy finds himself viewing a memory of when he (as Nathan) and Malina first met, at the age of seven, at Primatech Paper in 2008. Angela Petrelli and Rene are testing their twin power fusion, stating that they will ultimately need it to save the world. When the young Nathan and Malina join hands, the power fusion goes out of control, and nearly kills them. Horrified by this, Tommy runs out of the area, and encounters his past self, along with the revelation that his powers have evolved such that he can now be in two places at once. As this Tommy is about to repeat the cycle by telling his past self about time's path, he overhears Ren and Katana Girl outside the Fortress, and runs toward that direction, finding the hallway disintegrating. Ren pulls the sword, and he and Tommy finally escape from the game. Quentin, feeling guilty for having had to kill his sister, kneels over Phoebe's body. Malina discovers the second solar flare about to make contact, and prepares to try and stop it, however unsuccessfully. Tommy and Ren materialize in the portal chamber, only to be immediately set upon by Erica and several Renautas guards. Ren is taken hostage, along with Hachiro, Miko, Emily, and Anne, with Erica revealing she knew all along about Tommy's escape. She warns him that the Gateway future only exists because the H.E.L.E. destroyed the Earth in the present day, and if he goes back to help Malina stop the flare, then Gateway would blink out of existence, taking with it everyone trapped in the future. Erica points her gun at Emily in a bid to force Tommy to choose which world to save. Tommy, now calling himself Nathan, taunts Erica, telling her that Hiro Nakamura had prepared him his whole life, and further revealing that he had spent his time in Evernow honing his ability so that he can now be in two places at once - something Hiro never mastered. Shocked, Erica snaps and points her gun at Nathan, who freezes time just as she pulls the trigger. While time is frozen, he rapidly teleports back and forth, splitting himself into two Nathans. After they give each other an affirmative nod, Nathan-One returns to present-day Odessa to help Malina stop the H.E.L.E., while Nathan-Two remains in the future Gateway and, one by one, returns Ren, Hachiro, Miko, the Renautas guards, and Anne to the present day, before sending Emily back to the present with a kiss, leaving only Erica. In the present, Nathan-One finally reunites with Malina, and together they attempt to stop the H.E.L.E.; however, their power fusion once again zaps out of control, horrifying Malina, who says it's not supposed to be like this. Nathan realizes he missed something during his memory trip, and teleports to Primatech Paper in 2008, back during young Nathan and Malina's first attempt at power fusion. He sees one of the scientists rush in between them, only for their power circuit to travel through him and fire a beam into the sky, leaving the scientist dead. Rene is horrified by what he saw, and tells Angela that the twins will die if they come together. Angela realizes from this experience that the twins need a conduit - a third person between them, willing to sacrifice themselves as the twins' power fusion goes through them. Nathan, realizing who they need, teleports back to two days before the H.E.L.E., arriving at the scene of the superstorm on the highway, and saves Noah Bennet from being crushed by a falling car. They return to 2008 Primatech Paper, and Noah views young Nathan and Malina's first failed attempt at power fusion. He watches as Angela reveals the twins' need for a conduit for their combined power. Noah expresses gratitude to Nathan for saving him from the falling car, and Nathan explains how he went back a thousand times to try and stop the H.E.L.E. with just Malina but failed each time without a third person between them, but he remembered Hiro's teachings and followed the smallest thread, the tiniest butterfly, which led him right to Noah. Accepting his role in saving the world, Noah tells his grandson to return them to Gateway in Odessa, to the end of the world. Nathan and Noah arrive at present-day Gateway, where Noah reunites with Malina and takes her hand. Nathan, however, is reluctant to sacrifice his grandfather, believing that there must be another way. Noah, however, is resolute in his destiny, and extends his free hand to his grandson, telling him it's time to save the world. Nathan finally takes Noah's hand, and the twins' fused powers channel through him to create an Aurora Borealis shield around Earth, saving it from the H.E.L.E.'s destruction. Back in the future, Nathan-Two cuts off Erica's portal watch with the Takezo Kensei blade and hooks himself up to the Power Amplifying Machine before unfreezing time. When Erica turns around, Nathan-Two activates the portal one last time and gives her a mocking salute before teleporting away to merge with his other self, returning everyone else back to the present day and leaving Erica trapped in the future. Because the H.E.L.E.'s destruction was averted in the present day, the Gateway future is erased and Erica is blinked out of existence. Nathan and Malina find Noah near death as a result of their combined abilities. Malina wants to rush him to the hospital, but it is already too late. After Noah expresses to his grandchildren how proud he is of them for saving the world, he finally dies, and the twins break down crying, mourning their grandfather and honoring his sacrifice. Three months later, Quentin, who is in prison ostensibly as a consequence of his alliance with Renautas, is questioned by federal agents demanding to know the identities of the EVOs and non-EVOs who saved the world. Quentin refuses to divulge their identities, and instead gives an impassioned speech, telling them that in spite of their extraordinary abilities, they couldn't be more ordinary, and that they are you, me, somebody's son, daughter, mother, father, aunt, uncle, niece, nephew, cousin, grandmother, grandfather, etc., and that they are to live their normal lives and not be bothered, until destiny calls on them again. Carlos has resumed his duties as El Vengador, this time with Farah and Micah as his partners, while Jose complains about never getting to go with them. Ren and the real Miko have struck up a friendly-rivalry relationship and have started sparring together regularly, under Hachiro's watchful eyes. Nathan has resumed his after-school job at Moe's Ice Cream, and is still dating Emily, who is greatly impressed with his origami napkin swans; and Malina has enrolled in Union Wells High School. Nathan discovers a strange tarot card among his origami napkin swans, and he and Emily wonder what it could mean. Malina finds the same card in her locker near the end of the school day. Angela Petrelli arrives in a limousine to pick Malina up from school. When Malina shows her the tarot card, Angela ominously warns her that the cards are a message; the twins' father is coming for them, and no one can protect them this time. Trivia *Judi Shekoni is credited in this episode even though she does not appear. *This is the series finale. *Despite tying up the loose ends from the original series, the final scene of this episode leaves the door open for another volume. *Tommy/Nathan impressing Emily with numerous origami napkin swans is a throwback to the original series, specifically how Hiro Nakamura impressed Charlie Andrews with his ability. Video Gallery Heroes Reborn - The Finale Awaits (Promo) Heroes Reborn - Tommy's Sacrifice (Episode Highlight) Heroes Reborn - The Conduit (Episode Highlight) Heroes Reborn - A Fated Solar Flare (Episode Highlight) Gallery 1x13_deadly_Phoebe.jpg 1x13_Erica_poinitng_a_gun_at_Emily.jpg 1x13_Erica_with_a_gun.jpg 1x13_explosion_next_to_malina.jpg 1x13_malina's_power.jpg 1x13_lost_Phoebe.jpg 1x13_Phoebe_with_a_nose_bleed.jpg 1x13_Ren_and_Emily.jpg 1x13_Quentin.jpg 1x13_the_otomos.jpg 1x13_Tommy.jpg 1x13_Tommy_with_Hiro's_sword.jpg 1x13_Tommy_looking_up.jpg 1x13_Tommy_scailing.jpg 1x13_Luke's_headshot.jpg 1x13_Heliokinesis.jpg 1X13_Phoebe_and_her_shadows_in_the_stairway.jpg 1x13_Phoebe_catches_Malina.jpg 1x13_Phoebe_catching_Malina.jpg 1x13_Tommy_staring.jpg 1x13_Tommy's_reflection_or_self.jpg 1x13_explosion_next_t_Malina.jpg 1X13_Malina_stopping_the_HELE.jpg 1X13_Malina's_burnt_hands.jpg 1x13_Erica_shooting.jpg 1x13_Tommy_next_to_explosion.jpg 1x13_Wonder_twin_powers.jpg 1x13_HELE_hitting_earth.jpg References Category:Heroes Reborn episodes